The Nightmare before Christmas
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: OS the GazettE Noël n'est peutêtre pas une fête pour tout le monde. Il suffit d'un coup de pouce du Père Noël pour que cela le devienne.


_Nightmare before Christmas_

**Auteur : Pandaaaaaaaaa c'est moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD**

**Base : the GazettE**

**Couple : Je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture ! Enfin pour un plat de frites, je peux faire un effort xD**

**Déclaration : Ceci est une song fic… La chanson est « What's this ? » de The Nightmare before Christmas... Je la dédie à Taki que j'aime fort fort fort fort fort fort fort ¤ a pas fini xD ¤ **

**J'espère que ça te plairas bien que ce ne soit pas du tout mon idée de départ n.n' Enfin voilà !**

**Noyeux Joël !!!**

**Panda no Ai **

**PS: L'histoire se passe au tout début de Gazette… Kai n'est donc pas là… n.n'**

* * *

_What's this? What's this?  
__There's color everywhere  
__What's this?  
__There's white things in the air  
__What's this?  
__I can't believe my eyes  
__I must be dreaming  
__Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
__What's this?_

Je n'ai jamais aimé Noël… Fête de famille tu parles… Ma mère parlait avec ma tante pendant que mon père faisait le tour des bars avec son oncle tandis que je me faisais martyriser par mon cousin. C'est la première fois que je vois un Noël lumineux. D'habitude je ne sortais jamais les jours qui précédaient cette fête… Déjà que je ne sortais jamais le reste du temps. « Tu es trop faible mon chéri… Tu risquerais de te faire mal ! » me répétait constamment ma mère lorsque je lui demandais ne serais-ce que de sortir en bas de notre immeuble. Et la neige… c'est idiot mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois… ça déprimait ma mère d'en voir alors elle n'ouvrait jamais les volets dès qu'il neigeait sur notre petit village.  
Mon premier Noël libre… J'en rêve depuis si longtemps…

_What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs_

Un groupe de personne chante des chants au milieu de la rue. Je m'approche et les écoutes. Des larmes d'émotions me viennent aux yeux. C'est si beau… J'aimerais pouvoir chanter avec eux mais je ne connais aucune parole.

_What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?_

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue les gens portant de gros paquets cadeaux et riant joyeusement. Est-ce que les autres du groupes font ça aussi ? Est-ce qu'ils sont si heureux lorsque les fêtes arrivent ? Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, couraient-ils joyeusement dans la neige ? Et toi Aoi ? Etais-tu comme ça ?

_There are children throwing snowballs here  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead_

Est-ce que tu jouais avec tes amis aux batailles de boules de neiges pendant que mon père me racontait comment il aimait les armes à feu et quel délicieux plaisir était de voir une femme lui imploré la grâce de son enfant… Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai connu autre chose que je me rends compte à quel point il était ignoble. Pour jouer je n'avais que de vieilles armes de mon père… que je faisais qu'entasser dans un coin de ma chambre pour me consacrer au seul vrai cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu… Ma guitare… Mais toi ? Faisais-tu de lèche-vitrines devant ces grands magasins de jouets où je ne peux que m'émerveiller ?

_There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside_

Je passe devant une petite maison entre les buildings et frotte celle-ci pour en retirer le gel. Les gens à l'intérieur semblent heureux, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de se voir. Il ne se soucie pas de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur… Une petite fille se retourne et me voit. Elle me fait un grand sourire. Cela me réchauffe le cœur.

_Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?_  
_What's this?_

Le gui… J'en avais déjà un peu entendu parlé. Il faut s'embrasser dessous n'est ce pas ? Si j'en achète, tu m'embrasseras, dis ? D'ailleurs un marchand ambulant m'en tend un. Je l'achète pensant le sortir en ta présence. J'aimerais que tu me regarde avec les même yeux que ce petit couple qui honore la tradition. Je vois un grand-père au coin du feu, un petit enfant sur chaque jambe. J'aurais aimé moi aussi entendre des histoires au coin du feu me pelottenant dans les bras de mon grand-père. Manque de chance, il n'a jamais voulu me voir. A cause de mon père qu'il avait renié. Tant pis, j'ai vécu sans.

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why? They're covering it with tiny little things_  
_They've got electric lights on strings  
__And there's a smile on everyone  
__So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
__This looks like fun  
__This looks like fun  
__Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
__What's this?_

Un nouveau couple passe devant moi, l'homme portant un sapin et la femme une caisse contenant sûrement les décorations. Le sapin était la seule chose qui reflétait Noël chez mes parents. Et c'était moi qui le décorait. J'étais toujours très fière de moi. Surtout que la plupart des décorations je les faisais avec les moyens du bord. Si un jour on vit ensemble, on aura un vrai sapin. Un sapin décoré de bleu. Pour ton prénom. Aoi… Je décorerai le sapin quand tu seras sorti pour que tu ais la surprise en rentrant. Et tu me félicitera d'un petit baiser.

_Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?_

Je suis comme ces petits gamins qui dorment, je rêve trop. Tu ne m'aimera pas, tu aimes trop les femmes pour ça. Mais la première chose que tu m'ais dit c'est : « Tu ressemble vachement à une fille… » Aurais-je dû entendre autre chose ? Depuis que je te connais, plus aucun cauchemar ne vient me hanter. Je suis heureux de te connaître et de te voir souvent. Te voir sourire suffit à mon bonheur.

_The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around_

Je n'ai plus vraiment d'angoisse. Mes sentiments à ton égard me protègent. Tu es la première personne dans ma vie que j'arrive à aimer…

_Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere_

Le chant d'une nouvelle troupe de Noël se fait entendre en face de l'église. La bonne odeur des gâteaux sur le marché me met l'eau à la bouche. Je passe devant une petite maison en bois et m'achète une bûche à la framboise. A elle toutes, elles forment un appétissant « Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ». Je demande le A… Quelle surprise n'est ce pas ?

_The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough_

Le son et les images emplissent ma tête. Je me mets à rêver. Je suis si bien depuis si longtemps. Si seulement tu pouvais être là… Ne serais-ce qu'en tant qu'ami. Dis Père Noël, il n'y aurait pas moyen que Aoi apparaissent ici maintenant comme cadeau ?

_I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know_  
_I've got to know  
__What is this place that I have found?  
__What is this?  
__Christmas Town, hmm..._

J'ai tellement envie de le voir. Une semaine seulement s'est écoulée depuis la dernière répétition. Ruki et Reita devant rentrer chez eux. Tu me manques déjà tellement. Mais qui est-ce dans cette mini-tempête de neige ? Le Père Noël existe donc vraiment ? Tu te tiens devant moi, souriant. Tu me dis :  
« Je suis passé chez toi mais il n'y avait personne. Ta voisine m'a dit que tu étais sorti. J'ai donc cherché vers les échoppes de Noël… J'ai bien fait on dirait. Mais qu'est ce que… »  
Tu approches ta main de ma poche pour en sortir ma branche de gui… tu ris doucement. Je fonds déjà…  
« Tu connais la tradition ? »  
« oui… »  
Tes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes alors que tu fais pendre ma branche au-dessus de nos têtes.  
« Joyeux Noël Uhura-chan… »  
« Joyeux Noël Aoi-kun… »  
« Il ne sera joyeux que si tu le passe avec moi… »  
Tu me regardes dans les yeux. Je te prends la main et un nouveau sourire orne ton visage. Tu m'entraîne alors dans le métro. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons en périphérie de la grande ville et nous nous engouffrons dans une petite maison où la décoration m'émeut. Un sapin décoré de bleu, un cheminé où brûle un joyeux feu de bois, une branche de gui dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et un dîner aux chandelles pour deux. Je me retourne vers toi et t'embrasse.  
« C'est ici la ville de Noël ? »  
Tu ris et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je suis vraiment bien maintenant. Je penserai à envoyé une lettre de remerciement au père Noël…

**¤o¤o¤ Owari ¤o¤o¤**


End file.
